Our Love is Multi-Dimensional
by SakkaYugure
Summary: "Some souls are just fated to be together...circumstances be damned." AU drabbles/one shots in which Jade and Tori always manage to find each other. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Fancy seeing you all again. I'm going to be writing some Jori AU drabbles bc I hate myself and it's the 5****th**** anniversary I think? Anyway, I saw some hella dank prompts on tumblr the other day and was like "wow what a great inspiration to write unsolicited Jori trash instead of the 15 page papers I have due in the next couple of weeks and my other OINTB fanfiction that people are begging me to update!" **

**That said, these will all be one shots and run as long or short as I want them to- though they'll probably max out at the 5k range. Also, if you want to continue/use one of these just shoot me a message and I can make that happen for ya, since I am unlikely to go all multi-chap due to the above time restraints. Obviously you don't need my permission to just use the prompts. **

**And I rated this M because some of these will definitely be smutty and I don't want to be responsible for any virginal eyes. **

**I think that's all I wanted to say. So without further ado:**

"**You're the only one who can do my elaborate stage makeup so every night you spend half an hour in close proximity to my face and I am distressed" (this one isn't really very AU obviously)**

/

/

/

"Vega. "

"W-what?"

"Hold still." The girl concentrates on her face with an even gaze, the bright lights behind them catching in her eyes, making them an almost ephemeral tint of green. Pure and clear. Her pale hand dabs a brush into compressed powder before lightly dusting it all over Tori's face.

"I'm _trying_ to." The Latina mentally berates herself for enjoying this as much as she is, willing her body to calm, even as Jade leans closer to inspect her handiwork. Her hands grip the arms of the swiveling chair she's been squirming in for the last 10 minutes. At this point she's lost track of how many times her eyes have drifted down the smooth expanse of Jade's chest to her ample cleavage and has resorted to biting the inside of her cheek when she's tempted to do it again.

"Try harder. I'm this close to checking your arm for track marks." The girl backs away to grab some other product off the counter adjacent to them and Tori appreciates the opportunity to catch her breath. Being this close to Jade is making her breathing stutter, coming out in short choppy puffs. When it comes out at all. The brunette had brushed her teeth for 5 minutes-_twice-_-and chewed a piece of gum in preparation for this proximity, but that was apparently doing nothing for the extreme level of self-consciousness she was feeling.

Tori picks at a loose seam on her frayed jean shorts while her eyes anxiously flit over the girl's back. "…Isn't it weird having to be so close to someone's face?"

There's a brief pause before Jade responds. "I'm obviously not thrilled about having to look at yours." She grumbles without turning around. "But the weird factor is kind of a moot point now, don't you think?"

"That's true." The brunette drops her head back against the seat. "Weird is kind of our group's thing I guess." Tori nervously side-eyes Jade as she attempts to sound casual. "I had to push your boobs in a hamburger that time."

Jade snorts as she checks the time on her phone. "And that was _before_ we went on a date. Goddamn the state of youth in America."

Tori's eyebrows raise as she turns toward Jade in her chair. "Didn't you say to never speak of that?"

"Don't tell me what I said."

"But-"

"Besides, no one's in here but me."

"…And me." The brunette ducks her head and points to herself.

"You're right. No one _important_."

Tori sits straight up, pouting. "Hey! You don't have to be mean. It could be worse, you _could _be working with Robbie."

"At least Robbie's mother does his make up for him."

"_All_ I was trying to say was that it makes _me_ feel kind of self-conscious when people are so close to me that they can see all of my…well…flaws. "

Jade glances at her dismissively. "I'm sorry that you thought I could relate." She holds up a ringed, manicured finger. "Rule one of life and show business, Vega: don't leave any room for imperfections. Imperfections are weakness – vulnerability. _That_ is why we wear make-up."

Tori glared at Jade as she stood there in her off the shoulder black knit sweater, skirt, and boots and silently asked the Lord above what she had done in this life or the previous to be cursed in such an elaborate way. To be hopelessly enthralled with the one person on the planet who seemed to hate her for not just one reason or aspect of her personality, but several. A person from whom she had only received one singular compliment in 2 years of acquaintanceship.

She had initially been a bit fearful when she'd found out that the angry ravenette would be the one to apply the heavy coating of make-up she'd need for the dark and swarthy play they were putting on. This was of course in lieu of Cat visiting her brother in the sanitarium. Fortunately, the two of them were practically co-stars in this production so, unlike usual, Jade didn't have jealousy as a motivator to harm her or make her look incredibly ridiculous. But she was still Jade all the same. And her reaction to the news that she'd be working with Tori in this way had been…dubious.

But as ever since the Platinum Music Awards, things between the two weren't _quite_ so antagonistic. The girl was slightly more accessible, and seemed to be spending more time at the Vega residence, especially when she needed an alibi or an excuse to get out of something. _"The more I do it the more believable it is," she'd said. "I swear that face of yours is just a façade with nothing behind it." _But despite many such insults, it seemed every day that the two would gravitate closer through one or more unfavorable circumstances.

Much like how the girl was in front of her now, leaning close again, eyes still mesmerizing beneath long, dark eyelashes. Tori casts her gaze up at the ceiling to keep from getting lost in them. And then Jade is brushing the contours of her face, with gentle sureness and as before, it is making the tan girl in front of her quake in her seat. It is hard enough to bite back the bourgeoning attraction she has for Jade when the girl is all claws, hard grips and jagged edges. But here in the gold light of the make-up mirror, as Jade scrutinizes her with her lips slightly parted and eyebrow arched in quiet speculation, her hands glance over her face with something akin to tenderness.

The brush is soft against her skin where she'd expected it to be rough, and scratching into her as Jade herself does...or well _did_. And it is messing her up on the inside. The lack of viciousness directed toward her actually makes the Latina a bit uncomfortable.

Jade's heavy smoldering gaze is different now. Without the glint of spiteful disdain. It is just freaking _heavy_ and it _weighs_ on Tori as she wonders what it is that continues to burn behind those eyes. And sometimes that wondering turns into wishful thinking of the variety that keeps her up till the wee hours of the morning pressing a hand shamefully under the waistband of her underwear before snatching it out and trying in vain misery to go to sleep. She has a feeling tonight will be one such night. This is the worst kind of torture.

"It seems like you're really good at this." She sighs out, needing to verbally express one of the whirlwind thoughts spinning in her head."

Jade steps back and contemplates something about Tori's face as she crosses her arms.

"When are you going to realize that I'm good at everything I do?" The goth asks morosely before tacking on, "Especially with my hands."

Tori wants to roll her eyes at the girl but…she's not exactly wrong. Definitely not in her dreams.

"For all I know you're turning me into some horrible monstrous she-beast."

The pale girl smirks. "Oh don't worry, I don't think I could ever get you to look that much like Trina."

"Jade!'

"Don't act like you don't agree. It's thanks to her that we spent a perfectly good Friday getting chased around by hungry mice children." She grabs two shades of blush and holds them up. "This one or this one?"

"That one." Tori nods as she runs a hand through her hair. "And you do have a point." Tori sighs and spins absentmindedly in her chair. "But she's still my sister. And I mean you know, another acting credit couldn't hurt."

Jade sticks out her booted foot and brings Tori's slow revolution to an abrupt halt.

"Stop that. And I am not putting that down as one of my work experiences."

Tori quietly notes that Jade has opted to use the _other_ shade of blush but honestly, what more did she expect?

"And why not? Because the great Jade West is above critically acclaimed Divertisimo?" The girl intones dramatically as she spreads her arms with a flourish.

"That could not be more true."

Now Tori does roll her eyes before squinting and suddenly putting her hands on her hips. "Wait. That doesn't have anything to do with how you chased that little brown boy off the stage with a fork does it?'

"No."

Tori gasps as if she is scandalized by the realization. "You couldn't use them as a reference if you wanted to, could you?"

"I don't have to dignify that with a response."

The brunette scoffs. "Of course you don't… Ugh, you're so _bad_."

Jade's eyes narrow at Tori before she returns to the girls personal space abruptly, her hands on the arm rests, trapping Tori between them. She is silent as the wide-eyed tan girl slumps back into the chair, gears clearly turning. "I'm gonna need you to sit on a stool for me to do your lips and eyes. I can't get close enough to your face in this chair to get them right."

Tori is hardly able to nod before the black hair is whipping around and pale bare legs are sashaying to other side of the black box's backstage area where a few other kids are starting to shuffle in. She is also hardly able to lift her eyes from the girl's bare thighs as they peek out from underneath the short skirt she's wearing. Upon realizing this, her eyes snap shut and she spins to the side so that Jade's out of her line of sight. Another thing she's been subject to in her and Jade's new…friendship? Are these weird incredibly tense moments where she doesn't know if Jade is going to kiss her or kill her. At any rate, Tori already can't wait for this ordeal to be over. And tonight's just dress rehearsal.

Jade returns with the stool and Tori unsteadily switches to sitting on it as Jade sets out various shades of eyeshadow and lipstick. The Latina notices that the products she's brought back with her appear to be from her own personal kit.

The dark haired girl taps her chin with a brush as she assesses Tori's tense posture, perched upon the wide seat of the somewhat short stool that puts her head a couple of inches lower than Jade's.

"You look like you're about to spontaneously combust."

Tori turns white underneath layers of pigment as it becomes clear that Jade is aware of her discomfort. "That doesn't happen to people."

Jade's pierced eyebrow raises as she returns her attention to picking tones for her eyelids. "Anything's possible when you have a lock of hair and an appropriate sacrifice to Lucifer."

"Don't be a gank."

"The politically correct term is _Satanist- _now scoot back and spread your legs a little._"_

Tori's facial expression conveys mild alarm and confusion as she puts her hands down on the rim of the stool and hesitantly shifts, her legs separating minutely.

Jade frowns and places her hands on the girl's thighs and pushes them apart more, causing Tori to have to catch herself with a hand behind her back. No words are exchanged as Jade pops open a small trio pallet and sets it on the triangle of space that she's freed up.

Things remain silent as Jade looks down and dips an angled brush into the darkest shade and then briefly meets Tori's eyes with her own before returning to her task. The brunette's hands grip the stool till her knuckles turn white. She considers herself to be a reasonable person. And she's never had an issue with her body betraying her before. But as Jade puts one hand on her knee and the other languidly dips down between them, it's starting to feel like more than she can take.

Finally, Jade removes the eyeshadow set and comes back with liquid eyeliner. "Look up, I have to put this on your water line."

Tori decidedly does not want to be any more uncomfortable than she already is. "Aww, do you have to?"

"Well now I do."

"Do I really need it?"

"Yes."

"Well lemme just check and see-"

"Don't you fucking dare look-

"Why not? You're almost finished -"

"Almost only counts in hand grenades-"

"Let me look!" Tori yells as she makes to turn towards the mirror, now suspicious of whatever Jade has been doing to her since this session began.

Jade growls and grasps Tori's face. "Hold fucking still." As the girl bends over Tori her scent wafts over the girl and takes a good deal of the fight right over her.

Tori's breath stutters as she tries to master herself. "Why can't I look?"

The pale girl tilts her head. "Because an artist never shows their work before its complete… not that you would know anything about that."

"Oh, so I'm art now?" It comes out as a hoarse half whisper.

Jade scoffs but zooms in on the girl gradually, sensually, her hair now tickling caramel collar bones. "Art? No. You… are canvas."

She lets her finger tips graze over Tori's neck, causing the girl beneath her to shudder. "Beautiful, expensive canvas. Already primed. The kind that's hard to find but easy to work with."

She grips Tori's face fully. "But you need someone to make you into something more than that. To make you art…since you wouldn't know your potential if it bit you on the ass."

Tori's all out of sorts at Jade's terse declaration. Only one thought materializes through the static. "Are you…that someone?"

Green eyes drop down to pink lips, and Jade unconsciously licks her own as she mulls it over. "I'm an artist, not a magician."

Tori pauses as she notices where Jade's eyes are focused, not even breathing to keep from breaking the trance, and the dark haired girl doesn't look away for another long moment. When she finally does, it's to cross to the counter and grab some red lipstick off of it.

"Keep your lips pressed together just like that." She mutters huskily as she lifts the tube to the other girl's lips carefully, tilting her chin with her free hand, and Tori is a bit thrown off when she feels the hand begin to shake. The seemingly unsure hand applies the pigment a bit too gently at first, which causes the owner to frown and then drag it over again, doubling back too heavily.

"Fuck." The goth mutters as she now holds the other girl's chin in her hand. Tori's eyes meet hers, wide and almost golden in the light.

Briefly Jade's thumb comes up to rest against the rouged lips as Tori watches her intently. And then she places a foot on the bottom rung of the stool, sliding the lipstick into her pocket as her hand comes up behind Tori's head. It seems like time slows to a crawl as Jade leans in and brushesher lips against Tori's. The seated girl stiffens as Jade takes her foot off the stool and puts her knee between her legs.

Tori feels like she'll burst at the firm pressure of her Jades lips sliding against her own. Her knee pressing in further to the apex of her thighs as Jade's fingers slide into brown locks. Tori's heart palpitates nearly out of her chest and liquid heat is molten where pale skin meets denim. Her hands twitch at her sides as she debates grasping onto the slightly older girl's hips. She didn't want to scare her off or trigger some cruel response by actively participating in whatever this was! But she also didn't want her to think that she wasn't interested! In a burst of confidence Tori lifts her arms to hold the girl in place, and bring tighter friction between the two of them.

But then Jade pulls back with an indiscernible look on her face before she can get the chance.

The girl reads over Tori's expression with a blank expression that borders on mortification at the edges. "I put it on too thick."

Tori's arms fall limp at her sides as she gapes at her. "What?"

"The lipstick, I mean. So I fixed it."

The Latina watches as Jade's cheeks turn the most lovely shade of pink, while she herself is still very much in shock.

Jade waves a hand and begins backing away. "Anyway, we're done. I'm going around to the other side so you can cle-"

The tanned girl was up from the chair in a flash, her mind finally catching up to her now haywire libido as she lets her body trap Jade's against the counter. She can hear her blood pumping loudly in her ears as she bears down on Jade with her gaze, probing for some sort of answer. But as she waits there, she can see Jade's guard going back up, and catches the sight of pale hands coming up to push her away. So she kisses her quickly, fiercely, just as Jade's hands reach their destination. They waver there as the dark haired girl stills completely, only moving when tan trembling hands slide into her hair and cause her to finally melt into the kiss, sucking on Tori's lower lip despite the waxy taste. The fingers threaded in thick black hair tug involuntarily at this action, and the slightly shorter girl responds with a groan as she grasps the purple material of Tori's shirt.

Despite her initial show of dominance, Tori's brain is too foggy – consumed with Jade and the fact that this is happening at all– to follow it up, which leads to Jade taking over and spinning her against the counter. One hand reaches up to the strap of Tori's tank top as she brings her closer still while the one pressed between them slides up to Tori's breast, pinching, and allowing Jade to force her tongue into Tori's mouth from the squeak it elicits. In the back of Tori's mind, a yellow light turns green and she sucks on Jade's tongue while freeing a hand to trail up the back of a pale thigh. As Jade's leg press together wantonly in response, Tori drags her nails up to the firm globe of Jade's ass underneath the skirt and cups it before squeezing the supple flesh. The dark haired girl pulls back, drawing in a desperate breath as she brings both hands back down to Tori's chest and grinds her hips forward. Before the other girl can say anything though, she presses her face into Tori's neck and sucks roughly on her skin. The brunette whimpers and has to brace herself against the counter as her knees begin to feel weak and her arousal bubbles over, almost staining her thighs. Tori's stutters a curse into Jade's ear as her hand on Jade's ass dips between her cheeks, about to make precious contact with slick fabric.

"30 minutes till start!" A voice- probably Sinjin's- calls out and causes the both of them to stop, as the two of them pull apart, breathless and a little lightheaded. For a good minute, neither of them say a word.

Jade's eyes flick up to Tori's face momentarily before her hooded gaze focuses on her own hands - which are still crushing the brunette's tank top in their grasp. "Well now your lipstick looks ridiculous." She breathes out unsteadily.

Tori bites her lip and laughs airily as she looks down at Jade. "I guess I got a little carried away." She turns a bit sheepish as she takes her eyes off Jade and looks up at the ceiling. "Why…?"

The goth cuts in sharply. "I'd like to see you try looking at your stupid little face for 30 minutes without wanting to claw it off."

"I think what we were doing was actually the _opposite_ of clawing."

Jade releases Tori and turns away from the flustered Latina girl and flips up her skirt, showing off a couple of red streaks on the otherwise immaculate porcelain skin. "Was it?"

Tori blushes, embarrassed at her obvious enthusiasm and at the girls unabashed display and Jade smirks before turning back around, though she keeps her hands to herself.

"I think you know what I'm going to say now." The girl tilts her head, eyes narrowing to cutting slits.

Disappointment sprouts from within Tori. She should have seen this coming. "Does it rhyme with porget this ever nappened?"

Jade smile is wrought with insincere sweetness, bringing her hands together. "Claps for Patrick."

Tori balls her hands into fists by her sides, brow furrowing. "Are you really going to pretend that you kissed me on a whim? What about that whole speech about art earlier? Are you going to pretend that is just something a person just-just _casually_ says to another person?!"

Jade takes a step back from the frustrated girl and purses her lips as she peers into the mirror behind them. "Okay, before you get all girly and analytical about that, I think you should take a look at the _art _that I made you into."

The girl's jaw works back and forth. She'd totally forgotten about that. As her brain switches from combat mode, she braces herself for whatever horror awaits within her reflection. Slowly, she turns to face the counter. A pregnant moment passes as she takes it all in, while the perpetrator stands behind her, curled lips far too smug beneath bright smudges of red.

Finally, Tori speaks. "Jade."

"Yeah?"

"I look like Mrs. Potato Head."

Jade flips her hair over her shoulder and shrugs. "Well, I've always had a thing for expressionism. You know, paint what you feel."

"…I hate you."

/

/

/

**Is this even a drabble? It was supposed to be shorter I swear. One of the challenges I'm giving myself is to try working with a shorter word count since less is more and all that and I'm prone to ramble. **

**Welp let me know if you liked it, want more, have a prompt suggestion. I want to do at least 5 of these since you know **_**5 years **_**and **_**symbolism.**_** Reviews keep me motivated and help me figure out what people like and help me grow as a writer. So like, consider that. Please. Or don't. Be a good person and don't indulge me in my procrastination. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Here is the second installment. As it turns out, this one is gonna have a part 2 after all. But we'll get to that once we reach the end. The style of this one is significantly different than the first because I think changing things up is fun and I like to think of these as writing exercises. Anyway. **

**2\. I keep walking in on you making out with my roommate and I'm uncomfortably into both of you**

**/**

**/**

**/**

You have always considered yourself a practical person. Smart. Reasonable.

After all, these are the traits that have brought you this far in life. You graduated from high school with an honors diploma – and missed being salutatorian by _that _much. But you have a list of extra curriculars, titles and achievements a mile long so, you're really not that upset about it. Anymore. Besides, you managed to wrangle yourself an academic scholarship to a university with a great performance arts program, and that's not anything to take lightly. You're proud of yourself. And you should be.

As you lie on the twin bed in your dorm room and read _The Odyssey_ for your first college English class, this train of thought placates you as you begin to worry about being up to the collegiate par. About being prepared for _all _the new experiences that college will bring.

Whatever that may mean.

You're also starting to worry about your current roommate situation. One look at her side of the room lets you know that her interests are somewhat…well, _juvenile_. And you're not one to judge. You were one of the kids that had an imaginary friend for just a _little_ too long and to your sister's dismay, you still have your cuddle-me-cathy doll stuffed into a bag somewhere just in case things get too overwhelming.

But the array of pink pillows and stuffed animals that adorn every square inch of her space is honestly just alarming. And her comforter is no more pink and fluffy than everything else she seems to own. Your mouth sets in confusion as you sit up a little in bed, and kick one foot over the other. No normal person is still into that kind of chizz at the age of 18 right? If she turns out to actually be 18. She could have graduated high school early or been homeschooled for all you know.

Ultimately, however, it's unlikely that a person who is _so_ into the whole pretty pink princess aesthetic will yell at you or cause you bodily harm so, it's an improvement from Trina either way.

Maybe you should even set your cuddle me cathy on the bed. Might spark a conversation.

/

You wake with a start to the sound of the door closing. For a moment, you are very disoriented because this is your first time waking up in your dorm room and this causes you to sit straight up and place a hand over your fluttering chest.

"Hiii!"

You look up. And the fluttering doesn't stop. In fact, it gets much worse.

A girl stands at the foot of your bed, hands clasped over her chest as she smiles at you.

She has the reddest hair, the cutest dimples and the biggest brownest eyes you've ever seen on a person and suddenly you want to take back every semi-negative half thought you ever had about her. She could decorate the room with the blood and entrails of her conquests and it wouldn't make a dent in the ridiculous swirl of feelings humming in your gut. But ew, because that thought was a little gratuitous.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up! Are you okay?"

Words. Greetings. Introductions. You stutter as you try and wake up enough to seem like a cool and likable person.

"Hey- um. Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't even mean to fall asleep! I just was reading and- anyway, you're my roommate right? My name is Victoria. But my friends just call me Tori." You guess that rambling is better than the alternative of having a stroke.

"Oh! That's such a cute name." She bounds up beside you and grins. "My friends call me Cat, you know, like the animal."

"That's way cuter than Victoria." You blurt and feel heat rising to your cheeks but she seems to be blushing too and that makes you want to launch yourself into the sun.

"Is Cat short for something?" You say, trying to keep there from being a lapse in conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, seeming deeply offended as her eyes convey an unnerving degree of hurt and betrayal.

You look at her with a great degree of concern and also confusion as you reach out to place a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to know if Cat is a nickname. Like Tori is short for Victoria."

"Ohhh!" She smiles radiantly as if the last few seconds never occurred but you're too pleased to find that truly alarming. "My long name is Catarina. Is it okay if I call you Tori?"

"I'd love it if you did."

"KK!" And then she's wrapping her arms around your neck, and you're inhaling the scent of sugar and sweet pea, as you awkwardly pat her on the back.

/

Cat turns out to be just as adorable and sweet as she seemed initially, and while she's not the sharpest tool in the shed, she has many more redeemable qualities that make you wonder why people give a fudge about how sharp things are anyway. Sharp things are pointy. Sharp things hurt.

And so your crush on her grows, and she remains blissfully oblivious. And that's okay because she's just so darn cute and it's just fun to stay up and watch silly tv shows in your pajamas while you eat popcorn and complain about homework. You're not particularly fond of the conversations she sometimes starts about a cute boy in her class, especially when the boy's name comes up more than once. But you're bisexual so you get it. Even if you're not biromantic. And think that that boy sounds like he's probably a giant wazz bag.

Sometimes it makes you a little sad that you never hear her talk about a girl that way. Which of course reasonably implies that Cat is probably straight and never had a passing thought about being with another girl. But that is okay. You two are roommates after all, and her friendship already means a lot to you. And when you really think about it, hearing her talk about some other girl would probably be even worse. So for a little while, everything is totally fine.

Until it's not.

/

When you finally manage to open the door to your room while keeping Cat's favorite Freezy Queen order intact, you find yourself petrified where you stand.

Cat lies flat underneath what appears to be a person in black jeans – no wait, A GIRL in black jeans – whose got the red head's wrists pinned down above her head as she kisses the shorter girl senseless.

You've never felt a flare of jealousy so strong in your life.

It compels you to slam – well not quite slam- the ice cream you bought onto your desk by the door and throw your backpack to the floor by your bed which seems to finally get your roommate's attention.

"Ah! Tori! Wait!" The last thing you see before you leave the room is Cat's head bob into view from behind a veil of black hair.

/

When you finally return to the room, you notice a slate grey messenger bag on the couch which must have also been there when you left.

Jealousy and resentment collide densely in your chest but now you've stepped away from the situation and come to terms with it all. Cat is interested in some girl who isn't you, and you have no right to be upset about it. This doesn't stop you from being upset, but it does stop you from throwing the foreign object on your couch out of the window. You don't even sit it in the hallway.

With a sigh, you turn on the tv in the common area and thank the Lord that your laptop is still sitting on the table from when you hooked it up to the hdmi port the night before. Now you can at least do a little work while you wait for that _girl _to finish taking advantage of Cat and leave.

After what feels like forever, yet just enough time for you to almost tune out your thoughts about it, the door opens and Cat peeks her head out of it sheepishly. You thought you'd be prepared if she made that face at you. It breaks your heart anyway.

"Hey Tori…" Her voice is far more reserved than usual and you know that she's testing the waters, as her wide eyed gaze sweeps over the floor.

You give your best attempt at a smile. "Hey…Cat." It comes off as flat as your voice.

"Thank you for the ice cream."

"You're welcome…Did you enjoy it?" You turn to your computer screen and try to focus on your work.

"Sure did." You pause. _That _voice definitely doesn't belong to Cat.

You look up from your computer to see long legs approaching you still clothed in black denim, rolled up over maroon Docs. You follow the legs all the way up to the face, and while it wasn't a long journey, it still left you feeling a little breathless and lightheaded. A little like vertigo.

In your mind you had imagined all sorts of faces to match the one looking down at you right now. They weren't even close.

"Why'd you run off like that earlier?" She asks briskly, and you are immediately put off by her straightforwardness.

She crosses her arms. "Are you some kind of bigot?"

_Far from it_, you think as you stare at immaculate skin and piercing green eyes. But you're a little flabbergasted right now, and at a loss for words so she takes your silence as an answer.

"Does what we're doing _disgust_ you?" Her eyes flash with something twisted and she puts her hand on the couch so that she can lean over you menacingly.

You are supposed to be a reasonable person. So it puzzles you that you are enamored by the way her lip curled as she spat those words at you. That your feelings of anger and jealousy have all but evaporated. That the same anxious swirling is occurring in your gut as when you first met Cat. Except this time it sinks lower into you, and it doesn't just tingle… it burns.

The word "No" finally shakes out of you and the pale girl just smiles darkly as she reaches past you to grab her bag off the couch.

As she crosses toward the middle of the room she stops to gesture between you and Cat. "Are you two going to have a problem?"

You shake your head no so fast it makes you a little dizzy.

"Good."

/

Cat was very relieved to discover that you weren't mad at her anymore – not that you ever were –and so launched herself into you in a hug that would have at one point had you reeling in a flood of emotions. But as nice as it made you feel, it was a bit different this time and you aren't quite sure why.

But when she demurely asks you if it's okay for Jade to keep coming over despite how scary she actually is, you instantly acquiesce. You think, _Of course her name would be something like that_. And you even say it out loud once, just to see what it's like. And tell yourself that you just don't want the dark haired girl to think you're some sort of homophobe. Or Cat. You also don't want Cat to think that, of course.

/

_Jade_ does keep coming over.

Because of your schedule, you tend not to see her actually come inside. Like, you'll be in your room studying and step outside of your room to make a trip to the on campus JetBrew and see her sitting next to Cat on the couch, one arm wrapped loosely around the girl's shoulders as they watch something on netflix. And even if you speak and throw a hand up in her direction, she won't really say anything to you - you're lucky if she nods. It bothers you that this is probably because she thinks you disapprove of her life choices, but it's not like you can just say "Hey, I'm gay! And only reacted like that because I have a giant crush on Cat." So you just take what you can get and walk out of the door, with the vague sensation that she is staring at you.

And then, when you come back with a muffin clutched in one hand, you are greeted by the view of Cat straddling Jade's lap as the two of them make out, pale hands smoothing possessively over her body. Cat always pulls away when she hears the door close behind you, face as red as her hair, and Jade just smirks at you like the cat that ate the canary. God, that freaking smirk gets to you.

You feel like you should tell them to stop kissing on the couch of your common area because seeing them do it makes you feel weird. But then Jade will definitely think you're saying that because you're a prude – which you think may encourage her to do even worse things to Cat in your living room. And Cat may just decide to spend more time at Jade's house in order to remedy the situation.

But there is another reason that you don't really want to say anything. And if it's up to you, you'll take that secret with you right to the grave.

A part of you really likes to catch them in the act.

At first you thought that it was just because you could stow that imagery away and imagine yourself in Jade's shoes, holding Cat, and kissing her like it would be the last time. You think about how you would kiss her differently than Jade does. Like you loved her and cherished her. Not like you wanted to eat her for dinner. You'd let her take the lead sometimes and brush her hair back when she looks up at you with that warm gaze and shower her with affection.

But then one time, while you were in bed, you unintentionally replaced the image of Cat instead. You imagined it was _you_ that Jade was clutching at the waist. You thought about how you'd respond to her differently than Cat does. You wouldn't just submit to her. You'd give it back as much as you got. You'd bite and scratch back. You'd slip between her thighs and she'd spitefully curse dirty words at you and pull your hair as you pulled her panties to the side and – That was as far as you got before you came hard and fast by the work of your own hands.

You never masturbated when you thought about Cat. If you're honest with yourself you hardly ever did it at all. But things change, you guess. The explicitness of your thoughts is a definite indication of that. You're not even sure how your brain is coming up with this stuff.

But with school work starting to pile up and plenty of organizations looking for ambitious new members, you find yourself coming home less and less. You meet a guy named Andre in one of your music classes and he asks you to head up a singer songwriter club he's starting up and you do. Not only is he crazy talented and very funny, he's a sophomore with an apartment so he's got a much bigger room than you do and it's nice to hang out there. Even though you have a sneaking suspicion that he thinks you're cute, it's much easier to relax around him than it is when you're in the presence of your adorable roommate and her scary hot girlfriend. Like scary and also hot.

Besides, being attracted to a _couple _has been making you feel 7 different types of crazy. You're not into threesomes so you don't ever imagine them both with you at the same time, but the fact that you are attracted to both of them at all is just _so _weird. The space away from that situation makes you feel more like a normal college girl and less like a dirty old man and once again, for a while, things kind of level out.

But at this point you should have been prepared, because the worst of it was still to come.

/

The worst comes as you're lying in your bed, about to slink off into the realm of dreams. It was a long day, with your hardest classes, and then Andre had scheduled an event that hadn't ended until 8. That wouldn't have been so bad had it not been a song writing class for aspiring teens in the area. Your time taking classes here has spoiled you – you had forgotten that not every person that wants to be a singer or songwriter has the ability to do either. It had essentially been a class full of your sister and apparently some weird girl that Andre remembered from high school. You were drained. And so ready for sleep.

But then:

"You sleepy kitty cat?" Jade's voice carries into the room.

"..Yeah..." You can almost see the girl rubbing her eyelids adorably and it warms your heart a little.

"Then go to bed, I've got class in the morning anyway, so I've got to go."

"But Jadey…" Cat whines, and you press your face further into your pillow to tune them out. You may no longer be jealous in the normal sense, but hearing the two of them be all cute with each other just makes you wish you were a part of it. But you realize that it's highly unlikely that anyone could get away with calling Jade a pet name like that aside from Cat herself, anyway.

"Cat. Just walk over to your bedroom, it's right fucking there."

_Such a loving girlfriend. _You smile to yourself. You absentmindedly ponder that if Cat is a 0 on some scale and Jade is a 10, that you would be a 5. And that would probably make you a good match for either of them. You disregard this useless information immediately, as you usually do.

"But I'm so comfortable! And you're so warm…" The small girl whines.

Jade scoffs in response and you hear some scuffling and then heavy footsteps across the floor. It wouldn't be the first time that the girl had just up and left when she felt that Cat was being too… _Cat_. But, all too soon, you realize the error of your deduction as the footsteps only get louder and then the door is being kicked open and Jade steps in sideways as she carries the redhead bridal style into the room. From where you lay you can see her facial expression is that of resigned annoyance as she approaches the bed of the now giggling girl.

You subtly pull your covers more over your face so that you can be discreet as you watch them. Despite this forethought, it hardly crosses your mind anymore that watching the two of them is something odd. You spend most of your time away now while still being a model roommate and adhering to the chore wheel. You have never once complained about their behavior and have decided to do your best to ignore your feelings for Cat and your attraction to Jade. All in all, you feel like you have earned the right to indulge in these small moments of guilty pleasure.

"Whee!" Cat exclaims as Jade tosses the girl onto the bed, exploding into another fit of giggles as she lands. Then suddenly she covers her mouth with her hands and turns to face you as you shut your eyes as gently as possible. "I don't want to wake up Tori."

"I don't really understand why you give a sh-"

"Shh!" Cat shushes and you have to fight the urge to smile.

"Or why you think _I_ give a-"

"Jade!"

"…Shepard's Pie." She slowly grits out.

Even without opening your eyes you are positive that Jade rolls hers when Cat gasps despite her alteration.

"Alright… I'm out."

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"…Come 'ere." Cat's voice dips cutely and your body is torn between cringing and excitement.

"No."

"Jade…" Cat says now in a warning tone that lets you know that you should really start trying to go to sleep at this point. But you don't.

And after a moment of silence there's the soft sound of lips coming apart followed by the sound of Cat's bed dipping, and you peek your eyes open to see that the red head has her arms around Jade's neck from what must have been a hug…but now Jade is climbing on top of her as she maintains her embrace, giving the girl slow languid kisses as she kicks her shoes off the edge of the bed. You have the passing thought that this is the best thing you've ever seen. Even better than that Celebrities Underwater episode with Jennifer Anniston.

Your heart starts to beat faster in your chest as Jade moves her lips down to Cat's neck, and the shorter girl emits these whimpering noises that raise your body temperature.

And then pale hands slide underneath Cat's sweater and the red head lets out a strangled gasp as you watch Jade's grip tighten over the girl's chest. You start to feel you should turn over onto your back now and begin to regret not going to sleep when you had the chance. This feeling only intensifies as the dark haired girl tugs Cat's sweater and bra over her head, not bothering to pull them any further than the girls' arms which are then trapped there. Jade sits up then, looking down at Cat with a smirk painted on her lips as she leisurely unbuttons the girl's jeans and jerks them along with her underwear down to her knees, though she again does not bother to pull them all the way off, opting instead to lift the girl's legs up enough to get underneath them, and letting them drape over her shoulders as she drags her lips up the girl's quivering thighs, then licking and biting. The girl twists and jerks in response, breathing harshly and desperately muttering fragments of words. She must be really sensitive…just like you'd imagined.

You feel the pulse of your heart in a much lower place than you've ever had occasion to in your life. You thought it was all bull when people said that they would actually throb down there, but now you know that to be as real as anything else. You also know that you have absolutely ruined your underwear and as you squeeze your legs together, you have the greatest inclination to just alert the two of them to your active presence so that they'll either be forced to leave the room or - perhaps better yet - _include you_. But you don't do anything but covertly reach a hand down your yoga pants just as Jade decides to stop teasing Cat and dives into the apex of her thighs.

It becomes obvious that Cat's a screamer, despite the hand that she slaps over her mouth to suppress it, and just the sound of her is nearly enough to send you crashing over the edge, despite the limited range of motion your inconspicuous masturbating allows.

Those possessive manicured fingers, now white in the moonlight, paw at the girl's breasts roughly as Jade seems to press deeper in and Cat wriggles out of her sweater to let one of her own hands rest gently on top of Jade's hair – seemingly caught between wanting to pull her in closer or push her away. The other goes back to her mouth as she attempts to muffle an exceptionally high pitched moan.

But then Jade pulls back with a sigh, mouth gleaming in the moonlight, and glances in your direction. You hope that she can't see that you're awake since you are covered up to your nose with your blanket and squinting your eyes, and are decidedly relieved that she doesn't seem to notice. She props herself on her elbows for a second before leaning to one side and reaching down to the hem of her loose shirt and somehow managing to get it off with one hand. Then with another deft movement, she parts Cat's thighs even wider so that she can fit between them and slides back up her body leisurely, grinding into her, as she watches the blushing girl with hooded eyes. Cat whimpers in anticipation and Jade's brows furrow.

Once she can reach it, she immediately places her own hand over Cat's mouth and shushes her.

"Cat…. We don't want to wake up Tori, do we?" She chides lowly.

Cat shakes her head, wide eyed as she too glances in your direction. You still your hand momentarily under her worried gaze.

"That's right…"Jade breathes before nipping at the girl's collar bone causing Cat to squeak in surprise.

"Shh. You don't want her to wake up and see this…" She husks out as she grasps the girl's thigh which prompts her to cross her denim clad ankles around Jade's waist.

"Just imagine what your pretty little roommate would do…" Her mouth quirks briefly before biting both of the girls piqued nipples, eliciting another muffled moan as Cat presses a hand against Jade's chest.

"Ah ah… You better be quiet or I'll have to stop." Cat makes a keening noise and arches her body up into Jade's, causing her to grasp the girl's wrists with her free hand. Then Cat seems to be mumbling something and Jade lifts her hand off her mouth.

"What did you say?" Jade asks with mock interest –kissing the girl deeply before she has a chance to answer.

When she pulls back it takes a moment for her girlfriend to catch her breath and pant out a plea for mercy. "Please, Jadey… I can't… I really need you to do something.."

You scratch the skin of your thigh to calm yourself at the sound of Cat begging. When did you become this kind of person exactly?

"Shh. It's okay baby girl." Jade soothes as she places her hand back on Cat's mouth. "I understand." Her other hand draws back from the girl's wrists and trails down the delicate skin of Cat's stomach before arriving at her most sensitive place.

"You know what I think?" The girl asks cheekily as she teasingly dips a finger down into the girl's folds.

"I think you _want_ Tori to wake up and see you like this." Whatever she's doing now is making Cat's eyes roll back and that is somehow driving you further up the proverbial wall despite the fact that your hand movements have ceased.

"To see me fucking you." Jade groans and you're pretty sure that she's finally pressed her fingers inside of Cat and as much as you meant to hold out, you come embarrassingly hard to the satisfied look on Jade's face and Cat's loud broken wail.

It is only due to the thick fog of shame in conjuction with sweet satiation, exhaustion and because Jade may have well…screwed her _face down_ (which you did not dare turn around to confirm) that you are able to somehow tune out the duration of Cat's cries and fall asleep with the thought that you can never allow this to happen again one way or another.

Finally, it looks like you're going to have to put on your big girl panties and make something happen.

But first you should probably take a shower.

/

/

/

**Sooooo… now that we've reached the end, the question I have is this:**

**CaTorAde? Or just Jori? Obviously Jori is the endgame either way but if you guys want some Cat in there too, I can make that happen. Lemme know in the ol review section.**

**Till next time~**

"A rush of blood in an unholy place"


End file.
